Phases of Night
by Maelynne Naveen
Summary: What would Mifune do if he were no longer bound by Arachne's control? Could he possibly discover a better life for himself and Angela? And maybe even love? Eventual TsubakixMifune... rated for future chapters.
1. Prologue

Ahhh, yes I know this is a crack pairing – please don't hurt me! This came about mostly after watching episode 28 and enjoying the brief but rather emotional interchange between the two. It will definitely be multi-chapter which is always rare from me. :)

Also, I'm only current on the anime so if there are discrepancies, please forgive me.

I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters therein. But I did get a super cute Maka figure at our last con – kawaii!

* * *

**Phases of Night**

o..O.o

It felt dangerous but he couldn't quite bring himself to retreat.

It felt right, though the road ahead was fraught with uncertainty.

But most of all, it felt like temptation and he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to overcome.

o.O.o.O.o

After Arachne had finally been defeated, the horror of the Kishin's revival ended and Angela's safety once again secured, he hadn't quite known what to do.

For many long nights he'd pondered the decision, sleep becoming a distant memory. And it was the same this night, the hours creeping ever so slowly into that endless space between true night and predawn. As had become his habit, he lay awake and watched the baleful shadows flicker over the irregular stone ceiling, shifting in and out of focus. Exhausted, but unable to rest, his active mind had taken to spending the time meticulously analyzing every aspect of their numerous choices.

But there was one option that haunted him more frequently and more intensely than all the others combined.

It wasn't often that Mifune was unnerved and somehow she had managed to do it with a simple suggestion. Without even knowing him, it was as if she had seen straight into his heart, her compassionate words piercing him with their accuracy. He had told no-one of this, and yet this stranger – this _girl_ – had pieced it together in mere minutes. All he could do was pray that she had some kind of special ability and that in actuality he wasn't that transparent. It really wouldn't do for a bodyguard to be so easy to read.

Irritated and restless, he flung the covers from his body and sat on the edge of the bed, resting his aching head in his hands. Although the weather was cool and comfortable, the evening breeze flowing gently through the curtains, a fine sheen of sweat covered him from head to toe. He knew the reason it was torturing him – and it wasn't just his potentially deteriorating skill as a samurai – in fact, that would be a relief. In reality it was much more sordid... disgraceful. The horrible truth of it washed over him anew, his stomach churning as he recalled the heat that had flushed his body, first from desire and then from shock.

Even now, warmth crept into his face at the memory. There was absolutely no doubt that he was indeed a depraved human being. A conclusion which was only further confirmed as an image of soft skin and sweeping curves flashed across his vision. Fisting a hand tightly in his pale hair, he willed the images out of his mind, hoping that the pain would override them, but the shameful visions stubbornly refused to disappear.

For all that he claimed to only want to protect children; he had become his own worst nightmare. With another painful clench of his heart, he sank back onto the bed, grateful at least that the lack of sleep also meant the absence of dreams.

o.O.o.O.o

After nearly four days of self-induced torture, he was completely exhausted but had finally made a decision. The only possibility for redemption was to confront his demon… or demoness in this case. Naturally a pessimist, it was difficult to remember that even though the chances were slim, it wasn't an entirely implausible scenario. In the promising glow of the early morning light it seemed almost feasible, though it could just be the sleep-depravation clouding his judgment.

But whether it was a good idea or impending doom – and he acknowledged the latter was much more likely – it was something he had to do. If there was even the slightest chance that the innocently seductive weapon was of-age he had find out. And if he happened to have an opportunity to talk with said weapon and determine just how she saw into his very soul… well, that was secondary.

Glancing out the window at the swiftly rising sun, he realized his young ward would soon be waking. And before that happened, he needed to figure out how to explain what was sure to be a harrowing journey – in more ways than one.

* * *

tbc...

A/N: alright, so there's the prologue... is it even remotely plausible? Love it, hate it - I'm curious to know what you think!


	2. Chapter 1

A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm so glad I'm not alone in my love of this pairing, your comments mean the world to me!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

o.O.o.O.o

To her credit, the tiny witch didn't question or complain when informed they were leaving on an immediate trip. If she thought it strange that her introverted guardian suddenly felt the need to visit a "friend" it didn't show. One nice thing about children was that they seldom detected slight fabrications. And for that Mifune was deeply grateful. Of course it helped that it was more akin to a half-truth; though he certainly couldn't claim to be friends with the impressive weapon, neither were they strangers nor even enemies. The uneasy truce the two groups shared was difficult to put into words and so he gave up trying.

The sun was still coming up, having yet to reach its full mid-day height and the two travelers walked along without any sense of urgency. While An was content to hold his hand and occasionally skip ahead to inspect an interesting plant or insect, Mifune spent the time lost in his own thoughts. As he had no idea what he was going to do once they arrived in Death City – aside from keeping a low profile – it satisfied him to take an extra day on the journey, giving him time to plan… and worry.

He really had to be insane, to even consider taking a witch into an area known to be swarming with Weapons and Meisters. Not to mention Death himself. Though neither the young woman nor her rather spirited companion had ever shown any hostility towards An, he knew better than to expect anything other than outright violence from anyone else aligned with Shibusen. He couldn't deny he deeply wanted to solve the riddle plaguing his heart, but not at the cost of An's safety.

A few months back, just before the height of the war had reached its peak, he had purchased a tiny cloak imbued with a medium-level soul protect spell. It was more than sufficient for normal humans and some lower level Weapon-Meister pairs, but anyone with at least average soul-sensing ability would be able to detect her presence once they came within range. To say nothing of certain instructor-level death scythes.

Instructors…

Mentally shaking himself, he blocked that line of thought; it would do no good to dwell on the impossible. For now he simply had to focus on getting the answers he so desperately needed and not permit his imagination to run rampant. For someone of his level of training and discipline to be unable to regain control over his own mind was absurd. Forcing himself back to the present, he determined to remain detached, get his answers and get out.

It certainly sounded good at the time.

o.O.o.O.o

The dark-haired weapon strode back to the apartment with a purpose, the heels of her boots forcefully striking the ground with each step. She wasn't mad – not really – it was more a sense of frustration that had her feeling so off. And with that realization her steps gradually slowed, some of the tension releasing from her shoulders.

The cool fall breeze around her was crisp and clean, the familiar scent clearing her mind and boosting her mood. It was unusual for her to be so irritable, but the general sense of unease had slowly been building over the past weeks. Almost as though something was missing but she wasn't quite sure what.

Probably she just missed having a purpose. Despite the remarkable progress she and Black*Star had made recently; it hadn't been long before the unruly Meister once again decided he needed to get even stronger. Since then he had been overwhelmingly preoccupied with his training and it felt like ages since she'd been in her weapon form, able to feel the adrenaline rush through her entire being, simply doing what she'd been born to do. But she wouldn't interfere; it was obvious how important it was to her partner and she would stand by, even if it took years for him to accomplish his irrational self-set goals. Though she certainly couldn't promise to be in the best of moods at the end.

As she made her way down the winding road, a pair of children scurried past with an overloaded bag of groceries… running errands for their mother, no doubt. For some reason the image of the cheerful blonde boy and shy chestnut-haired girl pulled at Tsubaki's heart, making her chest feel both full and tight at the same time. Never having seriously considered the possibility of having children of her own – more than likely due to the boisterous presence of her immature partner - the image came as a bit of a shock. Dismissing it as a product of her strange emotional state she put it out of her mind for the moment, concluding that she was in desperate need of a nice long bath and a strong cup of tea.

By the time she ascended the steps to their apartment, the sun had set completely, giving the breeze that had been merely cool only a few minutes before a sharp, almost icy bite. With a little shiver from the chill, she quickly unlocked the door and dropped her keys into the basket. As usual she gathered up stray articles of male clothing on her way upstairs, pausing to drop them into the hamper before slipping into the bathroom to turn on the water heater.

After placing her own garments gently into the hamper she sat down on the stool next to the tub. Once scrubbed clean she slid into the bath, enjoying the caress of the hot water on her skin as it eased her mind and body. The steam billowed languidly off the surface of the water, curling up and around her shoulders and neck, almost as though it was treating her to a sensual massage. There was something about a hot bath that had the ability to soothe your mind along with your muscles and Tsubaki closed her eyes, allowing her head to rest against the edge and her limbs to float languidly.

Feeling more relaxed than she had in days, she finally got out, dried off and, dressed in her pajamas, padded softly downstairs to fix her tea. Though it was getting late she knew Black*Star likely wouldn't return until the wee hours of the morning. She never thought she'd miss his boisterous running or the way he attempted to hold a conversation by yelling from one end of the apartment to the other, but now it was almost too quiet. Even though as a natural introvert she generally preferred solitude, over the last couple years she had grown quite attached to her small group of friends.

Attachments.,,

It struck suddenly on her way to the living room and she nearly dropped her very full cup. She wasn't crazy – she was just lonely. Her friends _were _wonderful but it seemed everyone had their own special bonds except her. Death and his girls had the most unique three-way connection that she couldn't even begin to understand, and Soul and Maka… well, she had quite clearly seen Soul's hand inching up his partner's thigh when he thought no-one was looking at a party a few weeks back. And when the cheeky teen wasn't immediately Maka-chopped into oblivion and had instead received an embarrassed but pleased blush from his Meister – Tsubaki knew something had indeed changed.

For a time she had been cautiously optimistic that her own partnership would evolve into a deeper understanding, but it seemed as though every time they made progress towards a better soul resonance, Black*Star would retreat, claiming to need more solo training. But she didn't begrudge him; after all, he knew best what his path should be and she was actually a little envious of his confidence, especially since she'd been feeling so aimless lately.

Taking a cautious sip of her steaming tea, she nodded to herself, at least happy to have figured out what was wrong, though she knew it wouldn't be nearly as simple to find a solution. With a soft sigh, she gathered her blanket around her, feeling the effects of her warm bath and the coziness of the recliner as her eyes grew increasingly heavy.

Just before she drifted off, she sleepily wondered whether the mysterious swordsman would appear in her dreams again tonight.

Her half-conscious mind certainly hoped so.

* * *

A/N

Whew, okay there's the first chapter, more already in the works!

As always, I love to hear any thoughts or comments on how this bit of insanity is going :)


	3. Chapter 2

* * *

**Chapter 2**

o.O.o.O.o

Somewhere in the distance a morning bird chirped a high-pitched melody, breaking through the early morning silence and also through Mifune's sleep-fogged mind. At first he had been slightly disoriented, glancing around the small grove before recognizing their makeshift camp. Considering that it had been his first deep sleep in many days, he was understandably shocked, especially since they had spent the night camped in a wooded glen, his bed the horizontal trunk of a rather bumpy old tree. But then again, perhaps it made sense that by finally taking action - instead of wasting time in endless worrying - he had been able to relax, if only slightly.

Realizing that it was still early he made a quiet circuit of the perimeter, gathering additional pieces of dry wood from the surrounding forest to restart their dwindling fire. There had definitely been a nip in the air last night and he was glad he had had the foresight to bring along a number of extra blankets for An. Clearly tired from all the walking they had done the previous day; the young witch slept on as he continued to prepare their camp for a simple breakfast.

The still-glowing coals quickly ignited the dry kindling and crackling flames soon licked the edges of the skillet. Breaking three eggs effortlessly into the pan, he watched them cook gradually, his thoughts wandering to a familiar – and dangerous place. In his mind's eye silken sheets of dark hair fell over skin as pale as porcelain. He saw his hands push aside the midnight locks, revealing the trim frame beneath and could only watch as he reached out, intending to cup the two firm - - Slamming a hand on the ground he vehemently forced the vision away, leaving him flushed and gasping. It had felt so real, which instinctively had seemed like a good thing but was actually very, very bad.

A thin layer of perspiration coated his forehead and he brushed at it with the back of his hand. He had to put an end to this, but the plan that had seemed so logical the prior morning now taunted him with its faults. How could he have possibly thought that speaking with her again would do anything except exacerbate an already complicated situation?

He knew he should leave; the logical portion of his mind imploring him to escape. But deep in the sordid depths of his soul the fantasies only made him want to stay all the more. Because what if she were of-age? Then there would be no harm, right?

A rustling noise drew his attention to An's bedroll. The young witch stirred and stretched underneath the thick covering of blankets. The sun was finally shining through the trees and would likely have her out of bed momentarily. How could he have allowed his judgment to become so widely amiss? Regardless of whether there was harm to himself or even… _her - _the truth was that An could never be safe anywhere near Shibusen. All he'd done in the last 48 hours was create justifications for his own selfish desires and then attempt to cover them up with a distorted mission for "truth".

It didn't matter, he told himself firmly. Whether she was twelve or twenty, it was irrelevant, as there wasn't anything he could think of that was worth putting An in danger.

They would depart as soon as the camp was cleaned up, return to the safety of their home and put all of this behind him.

He might not be able to forget the exquisite weapon, but he could make the right choice in order to protect An.

o.O.o.O.o

Saturdays really were wonderful days, Tsubaki decided. Having slept in much longer than she normally did, her spirits felt lifted and her thoughts clearer. She went through the laundry, tidied up the bathroom and even spent some time clearing out some of Black*Star's truly hideous leftovers from the fridge, but still felt restless. With the extra energy flowing through her, she slipped into her workout clothes, pulled her long hair back and set out for a leisurely run.

It was another perfect fall day, sunny and clear but still cool enough to be comfortable. Following a familiar route, she turned in the direction of the expansive forest that bordered the outskirts of town.

There was almost nothing she enjoyed more than being surrounded by nature and after years of running the same path it was nearly impossible for her to become lost. Even when she made it to the point where the towering pointed spires of Shibusen were no longer visible through the thick foliage, her inherent sense of direction told her where she was and how to return home.

She continued on with no particular destination in mind, simply appreciating the pleasant sights and sounds around her. The easy, constant rhythm of her footfalls against the path not only helped her keep pace, but also had a soothing effect on her recently troubled mind.

After only just figuring out what had been bothering her, she was somewhat at a loss as to what she should do about it. She'd realized fairly quickly upon arriving at the Weapon-Meister school that she was somewhat of an oddity. Most of the students were at least a few years younger, having begun her formal training rather late due mostly to her unique family situation. Although she wouldn't trade her close friends for anything, the age gap was just a little too wide for her to cross in a romantic way. And of course the same problem persisted with the faculty, though to an opposite extent. But in the end it was a moot point, as there wasn't anyone whom she'd felt the pull of physical attraction.

_Are you sure?_

Her subconscious broke free, taunting her with the entirely too-knowing question and a vision of her recent recurring dream. With a flush that wasn't entirely due to her workout, Tsubaki pushed the ridiculous notion from her mind.

The sound of voices stopped her short. It was extremely unusual for there to be anyone else in these woods. Technically considered Shibusen property, the area was regularly patrolled, but the silent watchers certainly would never engage in conversation during their routes. Growing ever-curious, she crept towards the sound and was surprised to hear a distinctly childish voice. Well, it might make sense if a Weapon-Meister pair had come to train, but they were awfully far from school grounds and she hadn't ever seen anyone else in all the time she'd run this trail, never mind a student as young as this one sounded.

Something just didn't feel right – even the normal sounds of the forest had gone silent around her. Edging through the foliage, she held her breath, her fingers flexing against her thigh, wishing she'd thought to at least carry a shuriken. A thick section of branches twined around, blocking her path and she had to crouch down in order to squeeze through. With a loud snap, a twig broke against her shoulder, the noise echoing tauntingly in the air as she froze and the voices suddenly stopped.

Now quite certain that something was amiss, she carefully turned to go back the way she'd come. And without warning, broke through into a small, circular clearing.

In the time it took her to blink once there was a white blur of movement, the hiss of steel and a katana leveled squarely at her chest. Still crouching low to the ground, instinct and adrenaline forcefully compelled her retreat. Without thinking, her right foot gladly complied, but managed to land directly on a squat log, rolling first her leg and then the rest of her to the ground as she dropped painfully on her backside with a little "oof".

Tentatively she raised her eyes to her would-be attacker. And met amber eyes that looked every bit as shocked as she felt.

o.O.o.O.o.

* * *

A/N... Ahhh, sorry there will be dialogue next time I promise!! D:


	4. Chapter 3

So sorry for the delay in updating - I had really hoped to have this chapter up before now, but I struggled with it mightily. I'm still not completely happy but I think it's as good as it's going to be for now.

With holiday travel and the new semester starting up I haven't been able to reply to reviews as much as I'd like - please know that they mean the world to me and I greatly appreciate everyone who's taken the time to review so far!! :)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

o.O.o.O.o

For a full 10 seconds both simply stared at the other, unable to break through the surprise in order to form coherent sentences. Mifune recovered first, dragging his eyes away from the girl who still sat on the dusty ground, slender legs jutting out to the sides, her weight resting back on her hands. Even with dirt on her clothes and a stray twig in her disheveled hair, she still looked particularly appealing and it absolutely terrified him. With a quiet sigh, he slid his katana smoothly back into its sheath, shooting her a sideways glance,

"What are you doing here?"

The question startled Tsubaki out of her daze and she blinked at him, "I live two miles that way," she pointed roughly to the northwest. Finally able to take in her surroundings, she surveyed the improvised campsite and the small figure huddled behind the samurai. "But shouldn't I be the one asking what you're doing here?"

He cursed his obnoxiously fair skin, feeling his face color revealingly under her curious scrutiny; he'd actually been so preoccupied that he hadn't realized they'd traveled as far as they had. When they had stopped for camp the previous evening he'd been fairly certain they had at least 2 or 3 hours of walking left before they reached Death City.

"I haven't travelled this way often, I wasn't aware we were so close to the academy."

Though she sensed it wasn't exactly the whole truth, neither was there evidence of deception in his manner and she accepted the explanation without question. Realizing for the first time that she was still sprawled on the ground she shifted to stand. Before she could even get to her knees, he was in front of her, the tiny witch now resting on his shoulders, and he held a hand out to her.

Inwardly she sighed; he really was a gentleman at heart and she wondered, not for the first time the reasons for his dark allegiance. Accepting his proffered assistance, her small hand met his long fingers and she nearly pulled away at the electric current that seemed to pass between them. With a nod of thanks she slipped her hand from his, trying to mask her amusement as she watched his face flare a deep crimson, informing her that he also had felt something in their brief physical connection.

The words slipped out before he could stop them, "Aren't you old enough to be finished with school?"

With a quick nod of her head, she murmured softly, "Probably, yes, but I had a bit of a late start."

The tricky girl hadn't quite answered his question, though he could tell she was not being deliberately evasive. In response he merely nodded, "I see, I thought perhaps you were only waiting on your partner."

He literally watched as the change swept across her features. Initially her wide eyes spoke of some deep hurt but switched almost immediately to a deliberate fierceness that warned him not to probe too deeply into the subject.

Sapphire orbs suddenly glowed warmly as she considered the subject of his unexpected inquiry, "Did you come to teach?" she queried tentatively.

His heart clenched within his chest, not wanting to destroy her sudden enthusiasm and even more not wanting to acknowledge the way his pulse raced at the mere suggestion.

"I couldn't risk An's safety," the now mechanical mantra that he'd been attempting to convince himself with for the last hour sounded even more hollow when spoken aloud.

Brow furrowed in concern, she stepped towards him feeling her heart rate spike as she did so, "But it doesn't have to be that way – surely Shinigami-Sama can tell as well as I that your souls are not corrupted by evil. We – we could really use another good teacher…"

Those deep blue eyes nearly broke his resolve right then, but instead of succumbing to his instincts he merely turned back to the camp, swiftly grabbed his pack and An's bedroll and slung them over his shoulder.

As if he were a statue, he stood facing in the opposite direction, inwardly struggling with an agonizing decision he wasn't prepared to make. Turning his head back around, he didn't meet her eyes, but managed to mutter, "Just how old… are you?"

Startled by the abrupt question, her slender eyebrows shot up in confusion as she replied, "I'll be 18 next month."

His features were unreadable as he finished gathering their few supplies and, still carrying An, disappeared into the forest.

He didn't allow himself a backwards glance, knowing that he would give in if she were still standing there watching. No, he had his answers and now it was time to return home and absolutely _not_ think of any plans to return in a month.

Definitely not.

Probably.

o.O.o.O.o.o

Tsubaki felt a surprising tingle of disappointment watching his back fade into the foliage but squelched it immediately. Though still bemused at both the sudden appearance and disappearance of the peculiar samurai, she was glad at least that his young ward – Angela, she thought she remembered – hadn't seemed frightened of her. To be honest, it had weighed on her mind somewhat, even though she understood that their multiple battles with the swordsman had been necessary, she certainly hadn't ever wanted to cause the child alarm.

Some might tell her that it didn't matter – what with the girl being a witch and all – but Tsubaki found that she didn't take that into consideration. Not for the first time she cursed the system that so casually slapped labels on people. Shouldn't it matter more what a person did than what they were born? Though everyone had a certain amount of preconceptions attached to them at birth, the way things were, it practically forced those born as witches into a life as an outcast at best and a criminal at worst.

It seemed that so far the samurai had protected his ward from the worst fate, but without viable alternatives Tsubaki wasn't sure how long it could continue. And a life of exile wasn't much of an existence, especially for a child. But without a practical solution, she merely sighed and set it off to the side of her mind, knowing it wouldn't be far from her thoughts.

Opting to take her time returning, she set off on a steady walk, mulling over their unusual discussion, scarcely conscious of her surroundings. Even after replaying the short conversation three times in her mind, she found no clues to suggest what business he could possibly have this close to Death City.

And now that it was entirely too late to do anything about it, she realized that the only information she'd gotten was that he hadn't thought they were as close to the city as they actually were. So the elusive samurai had a somewhat less than stellar sense of direction… intriguing to be sure, but not exactly enlightening.

Yet he, on the other hand, had somehow extracted an extremely peculiar set of facts about herself; mostly revolving around her age, she noted with confusion, unsure what purpose that information could possible serve.

He was a mystery through and through; one which Tsubaki was fighting desperately against a growing urge to delve in and solve. There was certain to be a reason for his unexpected appearance and although luck or fate had brought them together, his business – whether innocuous or not – was his own. Their chance encounter was nothing more than that – a coincidence – and although it did nothing to settle the recent uneasiness in her heart, it was absurd to read anything more into it.

But if she really believed that, why did her face still feel overheated and her fingertips a little bit tingly? For the first time in quite awhile she felt energized and even though there was no real reason she found she couldn't stop smiling.

She stopped suddenly as all the signals connected. Oh no oh no. There was absolutely no way. Not only was he a virtual stranger, but the bodyguard of a witch to boot? If there was ever a man who was off-limits it was him.

So why did those reasons suddenly seem extremely unimportant?

o.O.o.O.o

* * *


	5. Chapter 4

_Alright, slightly quicker update this time :) Still suffering through the semester from hell, but I want to keep up on this. _

_Thanks as always to those who reviewed and to everyone for being so patient with my sporadic posting schedule!_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

o.O.o.O.o

What in the world had happened to him? Traveling all that distance and then doing what amounted to essentially running away after only a few minutes? He'd call his behavior positively juvenile, were it not for the decidedly _adult _things he'd imagined doing to her in that secluded grove. With some privacy, he noted, shifting the soundly sleeping child on his shoulder, bringing him back to the reason for his retreat.

After all, regrets or not, he knew it was the best decision. Distance was critical right now. He couldn't very well show up in a month with the intent to seduce and hope that everyone in the entire city would forget about the witch tagging along behind him. Besides, what kind of man contemplates ravaging a barely legal girl that for all intents and purposes he hardly knows? The kind of was trying desperately not to become.

Since Arachne's defeat and the scattering of the witch's alliance, he'd been accepting various work opportunities that had come his way – some more legitimate than others. But he made sure that it was never anything too terribly dangerous, or anything he wouldn't be able to bring An along.

And there was the solution: he would just have to accept an assignment that would take them out of the region for at least a year. After that – well at that point they would just have to see what happened and it would do no good to dwell on what may or may not be.

His planning did little to ease his mind and by the time they finally reached the sprawling castle, night had fallen and Mifune was both physically and emotionally exhausted. Depositing An in her own bed, he trudged up the narrow stairs and collapsed on his bed, falling into a fitful sleep, never imagining he would be so rudely awoken within a few scarce hours.

o.O.o.O.o

Exhaustion notwithstanding, his finely honed senses alerted him the moment something was amiss in the still-dark room. Immediately wide awake, his eyes adjusted quickly to the dim lighting, informing him that he was still alone, though the strange tapping noise continued. If it hadn't been the middle of October, he would have suspected a bird of some kind, as the large windowsills made an attractive nesting spot far from the land-based predators below. But it was well past nesting season and there was no movement outside the thick pane glass.

Without visual clues, he closed his eyes, attempting to audibly trace the sound to its source. Though still faint, the suspicious scratching grew slightly louder towards the south wall of the room. And the only thing there was an ancient brass mirror that he strongly suspected had been there since the castle was built. Running his hand over the dusty edges, he was intrigued to see a faint ripple across the dull glass.

Instinctively, he touched a finger to the surface, expecting a repeat effect – but received instead a quick flash of light and the clearing of the permanently cloudy mirror. And now in the place of his reflection was…

Impossible.

"Oh ho ho! Thank you for answering my call!"

But there it was.

Deep-rooted manners forced out an automatic response, "Welcome." Somehow it seemed impolite to mention that it was the middle of the night.

"Ahhh, I'm glad that you are available, bodyguard Mifune, I have a wonderful proposition for you!"

Though they had never met and the rumors didn't quite do him justice, he immediately knew the trespasser in his mirror to be none other than the god of death.

"Somehow I find that surprising… _Shinigami_."

"Oh my, oh my, you certainly are a sharp one! In that case I'll be just as forthright: I would like you to come teach at my school!"

For a moment Mifune was certain he must have heard wrong, unable to do anything except blink stupidly. Had the god of death actually contacted him to play a prank? It didn't seem very god-like to make crank calls. Perhaps this was his penalty for having lustful thoughts about a minor – luck was really playing against him these days. He eyed the mirror warily, "E-excuse me?"

"Aren't you a master swordsman? We've decided it would be useful for our Weapons to obtain some basic fighting skills on their own."

It was true, and it made sense and for a brief instant he actually considered it. Until reality crashed him right back down to earth. "I couldn't. Obviously you know my occupation. Bringing my ward into that school would be a death sentence." Were they really having this discussion?

"Hmmmm, perhaps you're right. But I want to change all that! I noticed as you slept in our woods – your heart is kind and your little witch is still filled with childhood innocence."

He wasn't sure where this was going and found himself merely nodding, if not at the first part, certainly in agreement with the latter.

"Ah, so if you accept, I will guarantee the safety of both yourself and more importantly, of your charge. Of course, you must promise the same for my cute students!" He paused and Mifune noticed he lost some of his comical demeanor. "I feel it is unfortunate that so many who might have been on the side of good are swept up in a path of destruction, merely because of a title given to them."

Though he attempted to hide it, Mifune was intrigued. It didn't seem like Shinigami was someone to make promises lightly, and the possibility of a better future for An was something he hadn't dared wish for. Not to mention certain other enticements, which threatened to make him blush most unprofessionally.

"W-would a trial period be possible?"

"Ah, yes, splendid! We'll have rooms for you both waiting. See you Saturday!"

And with a wave of his ridiculous hand, he disappeared.

It took two full minutes before Mifune realized that he wasn't dreaming and that he had just agreed to move – albeit temporarily – to the place most dangerous for them both – in only 4 days.

He was in big trouble.

o.O.o.O.o

Sitting off to the side, Tsubaki couldn't help but smile softly. "So it sounds like he accepted, then?" she queried gently.

"Hoho, I can't force him, but I'd say it was a convincing offer, ne?"

She tried not to blush but it only made it worse and simply nodded in pleased agreement.

"I am very glad you told me about their situation! Maybe this will be the start of a new way…"

"I hope for that as well."

Noting her pink face, he cocked his head to the side, "Ooooo, you wouldn't have an ulterior motive, now would you?"

With a quick intake of breath she managed to squeak out, "N-no!"

"Ahaha, alright then! Arigato, Tsubaki-chan!"

She nodded her head politely and scurried off before he could change his mind and continue the increasingly uncomfortable interrogation.

Suddenly Saturday seemed a long ways away.

o.O.o.O.o

"So you understand that even though we fought before, we're going to be friends now?"

"Haiiiiiiii!! the perpetually cheerful witch grinned as she raised a hand enthusiastically in response. "And will we make lots of friends, too??"

It hadn't been a problem to explain their unusual living arrangement for the next month; in fact she'd seemed interested and had eagerly helped by packing a great number of her belongings. Of course, she didn't realize that they wouldn't need her bug collection or an entire summer wardrobe given the increasingly chilly temperatures, but he repacked later on, so as not to diminish her high spirits.

"I'm sure you will," he encouraged her, hoping it would be true.

Now as they approached the towering spires of the school building, twin jolts of panic and excitement spread through him, knowing that there was no turning back. He could only have faith that this really had been the right decision. The shinigami had told him that they would be safe here and as someone who had founded a school for children, Mifune had to believe he wouldn't violate that trust.

But there was still the issue of the girl – no, he had to stop referring to her that way. _Woman_ didn't seem right, since he knew all too well she wouldn't techincally be one for at least a few more weeks. And thinking about her by name felt too intimate. Maybe young woman? That was a little better, though it did nothing to solve the root of the problem.

At least there would be plenty to occupy his time, what with attempting to teach and also ensure that everything the shinigami had promised was upheld. Of course, it might have been more comfort if he thought that for even a moment he would find these things more compelling than her.

* * *

o.O.o.O.o


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: (Warning! Manga spoilers in then next two sentences of italicized text)_ Well, having just caught up with the manga, I wanted anyone still reading to know that I'm not giving up – despite the fact that this is now 100% AU – and I thought their last few moments together were so sweet and heartbreaking and brief that I am even more determined to give them the ending they deserve. Did anyone else just about cry when Angela asked her where Mifune was???? Waaaaaaah! D: _

*end spoiler*

I truly wish I was able to update more frequently, but law school, a full time job, training a new hire, working on a developmental assignment and family obligations have basically swamped my time as of late. I can only hope that someday things will calm down :X

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Saturday came and went without incident and Tsubaki found herself lying in bed Sunday night, studying the shadows on the ceiling and wondering if he'd changed his mind. Of course, she certainly hadn't done anything outrageous, such as snooping around the campus, so it wasn't impossible he was somewhere around. If she were in his position she knew the one thing she'd want would be to keep a low profile, even given all of the assurances from Shinigami-sama.

More to the point, even if he was here, why would he come see her? He'd probably figured out that it had been her suggestion that had prompted the sudden invitation and now thought her completely unbalanced. Clearly she was reading too much into their encounters and it wasn't at all healthy. Recently her friends had noticed that she had been extra distracted lately, even going so far as to inquire on more than one occasion if something was wrong.

Squishing her pillow up into a ball, she curled tightly under the thick covers, determined to get some rest and not think anymore. Although she gradually drifted off to sleep, her subconscious stubbornly ignored her instructions; for now the faceless samurai in her dreams had suspiciously pale hair.

o.O.o.O.o

Meanwhile, said Samurai was facing his own battle with the insomnia demon. After arriving late in the evening on Saturday – after all, the shinigami hadn't specified a time – he had spent most of Sunday settling in to their new home for at least the next month. Their rooms were in the basement, which was a surprisingly large and complicated maze of rooms and hallways twisting and turning through torch-lit paths. The minimal décor and stone walls were reminiscent of his own home, which he found quite comforting – at least, as comforting as anything could be in an environment which he still had trouble believing to not be a trap.

Another benefit was the welcome seclusion their dungeon-esque rooms provided; since the rather surly student who'd shown them their way last night, he hadn't seen another soul. Admittedly, he hadn't ventured outside the basement, but it was good to know that seclusion could be had if he so desired. It also helped that most of the students had residences outside of school, which left the actual grounds fairly deserted in the evenings.

Really it was an ideal set-up – given the rather unusual situation – but still the uncertainties outweighed any initial positive revelations and left him feeling rather vulnerable. And that didn't sit well with him at all.

In the end he settled for an impromptu workout circuit in hopes that he might at least exhaust his body enough to give in to slumber. But though he ended up thoroughly worn out, it did little to shut down his racing mind and it was nearly dawn before sleep finally claimed him.

o.O.o.O.o

The loud slam of the front door woke Tsubaki from her deep and rather intense dream. Fragments and a sensation of something important swirled around in her mind as she struggled to hold on to the remaining images that elusively slipped away. Fumbling for her clock, she noted with chagrin the brightly lit red "5" on the display. Way too early to be awake – she flopped back against the pillow - and way too late to be going to bed, she amended upon hearing Black*Star's bedroom door click shut.

With a soft sigh she rolled back over and pulled the comforter under her chin. And found that she was completely wide awake, despite the ridiculously early hour. Knowing she didn't have class until eight, she slid her feet into her slippers and shuffled down to the kitchen. At this hour it would be silly _not _to have coffee.

Loading up her beverage with enough cream for an army, she switched the machine over to warm and headed back up to her room. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the hall mirror and stopped short. Already this was unusual, as she rarely spent more than a few minutes on her appearance in the morning, opting for a practical ponytail and her comfortable, functional clothes. But lately she had been feeling almost self-conscious, as though seeing herself in an entirely new light.

Sweeping her eyes down, she analyzed the girl staring back at her. She figured herself trim enough, though her hips were something of a torment, even under her loose pajama pants. But at the same time she certainly wouldn't complain about the way she filled out her tank top.

Pushing her dark hair back behind her ear, she forced herself to look away, not sure where that strange moment of introspection had come from. Well, maybe not quite unsure, but unwilling to dwell on it and focused her attention on getting ready for school. It was only after she'd showered, dressed and gathered her books that she noticed it was only 6:00 A.M.

As she sank slowly onto the couch she realized that this was going to be a really long day.

o.O.o.O.o

Needless to say she shouldn't have been surprised when Stein-sensei made the announcement that for the next month they would have one hour of class each day separate from their Meisters. And it was definitely the startled gasps and murmured exclamations all around her that made her heart do that strange sideways thump and then start pounding out of control, and not any other reason. Definitely not from knowing exactly _who_ would be teaching these special classes.

Through an extraordinary effort of willpower, she managed to concentrate on her breathing, working to slow her racing heart rate. A quick glance around the room confirmed the absence of her own Meister – not that this was out of the ordinary. Recently he'd taken to sleeping through homeroom – "a useless waste of time" being his exact words – then suddenly appearing in either their second or third hour of class. Briefly she envied his sense of freedom, but it was a fleeting feeling as she knew the comfort of her routine wasn't something she could give up so easily. That had to be it – clearly this break in schedule was what had her so flustered.

She'd been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't even heard the last of the Meisters leave the room or the door on the opposite side of the room click shut. It was the movement out of the corner of her eye that brought her back to the present. Off to her left Liz was staring at her, waving a hand in what had apparently been a vain attempt to get her attention. Even Soul was looking at her with an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Wow, there you are." The older Thompson sister grinned wryly. "We've been trying to figure out what the heck is going on while you're over here staring into space! You wouldn't happen to know something about this?"

Unsure exactly how to respond without giving anything away, she waited what felt like an eternity before the side classroom door opened, saving her from further scrutiny. With a final sidelong glance from Liz which meant Tsubaki wasn't off the hook yet, she joined the rest of the class and turned to see the new arrival.

* * *


	7. Chapter 6

Thanks as always to everyone who reviewed - I know this one is proceeding slowly but I promise the romance is coming :) Thanks for hanging in there!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

o.O.o.O.o

With the first slow creak of the opening door, all extraneous noises in the classroom disappeared; much like an ominous calm before the storm. All whispers ceased, papers suddenly stilled, books were left ignored.

And although she knew exactly who would be walking through that door, it somehow still failed to adequately prepare her. Trying to remain nonchalant in her examination, she noted the way his eyes casually made a quick survey of the wide room as he walked towards the front. Whether he noticed her or not was difficult to determine, though she could almost say there was a split second of recognition when his eyes swept the back row before turning to his ward. Too far away to hear the words that were spoken, she merely enjoyed watching the exchange in which Angela was seated at a front row desk, complete with a set of coloring books and crayons. Tsubaki couldn't help but smile to herself, watching the happy way her short legs swung from the adult-sized chair, clearly oblivious to the tension all around.

The silence in the room stretched on for what felt like an eternity, every eye now focused on this new figure while attempting to work out exactly who he was and why he had brought a young child to class. Not sure how to react they remained still, not even risking a softly-spoken aside to their neighbor.

Wearing his typically casual clothes the pale-haired samurai probably didn't cut a particularly impressive picture to most of the students – especially without his scabbard full of katana. A tiny grin emerged as Tsubaki realized that with the single katana strapped to his back, this was technically the least armed she'd seen him. An image of her and Black*Star locked against him in a fierce battle stole the grin away, knowing what the rest of the students didn't: precisely how dangerous he really could be.

Coming back to herself, she suddenly realized that he'd been talking the whole time she had been busy daydreaming! With a quick mental shake and an instruction to get a hold of herself already, she tuned back in.

"…and so, on the request of your Shinigami, I am here to instruct you in the basics of solitary combat. On the off chance that you ever find yourself alone in a life-or-death situation, he wishes for you to be able to defend yourselves. It may be a review for some, but we will cover hand-to-hand combat first and then move on to more specific and advanced weapons later.

Does anyone have any questions?"

A small girl in the front row – Maddie, she thought her name was – slowly raised her hand. Hesitantly pointing off to the right side of the room she queried, "Who is she?"

"This is my ward, Angela." The aforementioned girl glanced up momentarily from her coloring. "Although she is a witch, it will be a number of years before the nature of her powers make themselves known so she is not a danger to anyone - and even more importantly, she is here under your Shinigami's clemency and as such will be treated accordingly."

It hadn't exactly been a threat, merely a very firm warning, and all over heads nodded as this new information was absorbed.

"Well then, does anyone have any formal training in physical combat?"

One of the older boys Tsubaki didn't know spoke up, "I trained for a couple years at my family's dojo."

"Yes, that should be fine – your name?"

"Ari."

"Would you help me demonstrate a few of the basic moves so everyone can practice?"

"Oh… okay."

Already quite familiar with most of the traditional combat forms Tsubaki allowed her mind to wander. He really did have a good teaching style – there was something about his straightforward, quiet nature that seemed to put the students at ease, despite this being their first lesson with a new instructor.

At first she simply observed them sparring – the movements were clearly educational, neither opponent using their full strength – and she recognized most of the configurations. It really was quite amazing being able to observe from outside of a battle – even if it were merely a mock match. The way he moved was truly remarkable, able to easily deflect and parry each attack; and soon her attention was solely focused on him alone. He was lean, but obviously well toned - executing even the most complicated movements effortlessly and for a moment she wondered how those muscles might look without his shirt.

As if he were a mind-reader, the samurai's perceptive gaze snapped directly up, catching her mid-ogle. Heat rushed into her pale cheeks as she immediately flung her eyes down to the desk and refused to look back up.

Utterly embarrassed, she avoided looking anywhere in his direction for the remainder of the class period.

Though if she had, she might have noticed the decidedly pink flush that tinted his face for a full ten minutes afterward.

o.O.o.O.o.

As his first official class ended, the samurai watched with quiet satisfaction as his students filed out of the classroom. Without meaning to, his focus was drawn to one in particular, her head still down and face still flushed a bit too much for the minimal exertions they'd gone through today. Sinking into a nearby chair he tried to reason away the simmering heat swirling around in his chest, though no workout he'd ever done had caused anything like this to happen before.

A bell rang twice out in the hall, signaling the beginning of the next period. This hour was dedicated to the youngest Shibusen students and should be entertaining, if nothing else. Rising from his chair he was at least glad that this hour he wouldn't have the same difficulty concentrating. He promised himself that later – in the safety of his room – he'd think more about that look.

And try to figure out how in the world he was going to warn her that if she continued to look at him like that, he'd be hard pressed not to carry her off somewhere private, consequences be damned.

o.O.o.O.o

Immeasurably glad for her free study period, Tsubaki bolted straight to the library, found a deserted corner and curled up in an overstuffed chair. Absently she twisted a lock of hair round and round her slender fingers, the repetitive motion helping to calm her frazzled nerves. How one look could change things so completely was absolutely baffling. Pulling her knees in close to her chest she rested her forehead lightly on her crossed arms.

"Ah ha! Found you!!" The shrill outburst from the younger Thompson sister shattered through the quiet atmosphere of the reading room.

"Yeah, you were out of there like a shot," Liz chided, hands on her hips.

"Oh," Tsubaki flustered a moment, "Sorry about that…"

"Liz shrugged, "No biggie - we just wanted to gossip about our newest, rather mysterious professor."

"And yummy!" Patty chirped.

Smirking slightly, Liz made an appreciative noise. "Yeah, I definitely didn't forget about that par--" She stopped short, having noticed Tsubaki's rapidly darkening cheeks. She slid her gaze to her younger sibling, "Well, I think she agrees..."

If possible Tsubaki blushed even deeper red, feeling the color extend all the way to the roots of her hair.

Only half trying to hide her snicker Liz muttered, "Wow, I didn't think anyone could even blush that much!!"

"Hehe, like a tomato!" Patty confirmed happily.

Now beyond humiliated Tsubaki covered her head with her hands, desperately wishing she could will herself into non-existence.

Liz blinked and frowned at the brunette's reaction. "Hey, it's okay to think your teacher's hot, you know. We're old enough – and besides, doesn't being your Sensei make it all the more naughty?"

The watery-eyed look Tsubaki gave her would put a puppy to shame.

"Uhhhh, okay… there wouldn't happen to be something you're not telling us?" Even for a sensitive girl like Tsubaki, the reaction was really too extreme.

Panic rose sharp and swift and finally became too much. Jumping up so quickly that it made her vision spotty, she planned her nearest escape route. "N-no… no, there's nothing, I'm really sorry but I'm just not feeling well." And with that she took off, leaving two extremely confused Pistol-Weapons in her wake.

With a slight smirk, Liz watched her run off with as much speed as the timid girl apparently considered appropriate for a library. "Well, we _have_ to find out what that was all about."

Her younger sister beamed, "Oooh, yay!! I wanna be the detective!!!"

o.O.o.O.o


	8. Chapter 7

Thanks to everyone who is still plugging along and to everyone who has reviewed so far, they are always very much appreciated :)

And an extra-special thanks to anonymous-lemonade for all the helpful insight!

**Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**

The dim grey clouds that darkened the pre-dawn sky mirrored Tsubaki's mood as she awoke the next day. A vague feeling of irritation drifted through her sleep-fogged brain, hiding the reason within the confusing remnants of a dream. It prodded at her, refusing to let her forget the reason for her unusual melancholy. Closing her eyes for a moment, the events of the previous day rushed back to her in an overwhelming swarm.

After she'd made her escape from the library, she had used all her willpower to convince herself that it could have been worse.

It hadn't worked.

And finally, exhausted from hours of self-inflicted chastising she had sleepily determined that she was being childish, had probably imagined the whole thing and needed to get over it.

Which turned out to be deceptively easy to say wrapped up safely in a blanket in her living room. The previous night's affirmations rang hollow at the prospect of facing him in a scarce few hours.

o.O.o.O.o

Across the campus, it hadn't exactly been an ideal morning for Mifune either. He was typically so committed to their routine, but with all the recent traveling and now their most drastic life-changing event he'd allowed Angela's basic lessons fall to the wayside.

When he'd broken the news early this morning that she would have a page of sums to work on while he taught class, he'd been unprepared for the barrage of whiny arguments from the little witch. Clearly the move had affected her more than he'd realized and they would have to have a talk later.

But for now he merely prodded his unusually sulky ward across campus, already running behind his typically precise schedule. A few stray raindrops began to fall from the gloomy sky and he sighed. Figured.

o.O.o.O.o

It took some serious concentration but he managed to stay focused on teaching, only slipping up once or twice when his gaze drifted to the top left side of the classroom. By the second time he relaxed slightly, knowing she wasn't going to glance up, though she seemed to be taking notes so he knew she attended mentally.

As usual the lecture portion of the class was brief and they soon broke into teams to work on their tactical positioning. He'd advised them all the day before to wear comfortable clothing as the level of physical activity would only increase as the weeks went on. It was extremely beneficial that they were all accustomed to hard work – and especially to the rigors of combat – which had greatly prepared them for the sorts of movements they would be working on. They may actually be able to move along more quickly than he had originally planned – quite a welcome surprise, really.

Without warning his control slipped and he glanced sidelong at the brunette currently focused on maintaining her defensive stance. His heart gave an unexpected sideways thump as he took in the uniquely elegant way with which she defended her mock attacker.

Rapidly changing tactics she spun suddenly and easily took out the legs of her opponent, knocking him cleanly on his back.

In reality, she was probably too advanced for her fellow classmates, he mused. But at least it would give them a challenge. From his first day he'd been aware that she didn't have strong ties with anyone in particular and it made him wary of doing anything that could further alienate her.

He sighed, knowing he put too much thought into the matter but increasingly unable to stop himself. And it didn't help that she'd shown up today in a pair of distractingly small workout shorts, serving only to emphasize her long, creamy legs. How was it she wasn't fighting off confessions on a daily basis?

Clearly there was more to this complicated girl's story. But therein lay the heart of the matter. They were the ones that should be after her – boys her own age. Then again, even he had noticed that she was probably closer to his age than any of the boys around her. And it surely couldn't help that girls tend to mature more quickly than boys.

Suddenly irritated with his own pathetic attempts at rationalization, he walked over to check on Angela's progress. She'd done about half the worksheet and had taken to drawing stick figures with what appeared to be swords along the bottom of the page. Without the time to discuss it properly now, he let it slide without reprimand and merely strengthened his determination to ask her what was wrong later.

For the moment he had quite enough on his mind.

o.O.o.O.o

The next few days passed without incident and for that Tsubaki was monumentally grateful. She had even gotten to the point where she could look up during class – a small accomplishment but at this point even minor victories had to be celebrated. It was almost Friday and the thought of the weekend ahead felt like the glimpse of land to a drifting shipwreck survivor.

Listening to the lecture with half an ear, her gaze drifted to Angela sitting in her assigned seat near the front of the room. It had to be boring for her to sit through hours of instruction that had nothing to do with her. At the moment it appeared that the little witch was lazily drawing squiggly circles all over her paper – obviously not what she was suppose to be doing, but self-directed study was an impossibility for a child her age.

Perhaps if they went out for a walk during her free period it would help lift her spirits. As she thought about it, she realized that she'd never seen the pair around campus, save for the set hours Mifune was teaching each day. It had to be quite an adjustment for her and maybe being more familiar with the grounds would help ease the transition. In fact, the more she thought about it the more sense it made.

Unfortunately it made so much sense that she completely forgot to be nervous and without even thinking found herself at the front of the class after everyone else had departed. Amber eyes locked with hers as her throat suddenly constricted, leaving her feeling as though she'd just swallowed sand.

Content to simply watch her, Mifune found himself wondering wryly if perhaps she'd stayed behind simply to gaze at him.

Instead he softly cleared his throat as she blinked rapidly and flushed quite nicely.

"Ahh, oh, sorry… um, Sensei…"

Oh. Damn. Struggling to focus, he forged ahead with what was quickly becoming the world's slowest conversation.

"Yes?"

"Right, that is, I was just wondering – if it would be okay – I have a free period now and I thought Angela might enjoy taking a walk together."

He nearly smiled at that – leave it to her to notice someone else's needs before her own. Nodding slowly at his ward he considered the offer, he'd tried unsuccessfully over the last few days to find out what troubled the witch. Maybe a female presence would help her express whatever had been troubling her. "Yes, I think that would be good."

Having clearly overheard the conversation Angela looked more cheered than she had since the first day they arrived.

He didn't say anything for a moment and Tsubaki felt the need to reassure him, "I'll make sure she's safe, it shouldn't be a problem, especially since we have Kim now and everyone is used… to…" The intensity of his gaze distracted her from her rambling and she fell silent, unable to even continue her sentence, never mind formulate and execute an escape.

Without breaking eye contact he merely nodded, "I trust you."

Something passed between them that she didn't fully understand, almost as if her very soul was searching, reaching through her tumultuous emotions to unravel the tangled thread that connected them.

The same twisted cord wound even more tightly around and he cringed inwardly. Hadn't he promised himself not to be alone with her? For he was well aware that each encounter only served to further weaken the resistance he'd worked so hard to construct. The woman in front of him shifted a half step closer, instantly drawing him back in.

Her actions only half registered in her foggy brain as she felt her hand moving as if on its own, stretching out towards –

**BRRIIIIIIING**

The high-pitched bell broke the trance and Tsubaki stumbled backwards, nearly running over Angela who had skipped over to wait behind her. Practically giddy with excitement the little witch bounced slightly as she looked back and forth between the two adults. "Ne, ne, Tsubaki are we going for our walk now?"

Forcing her embarrassment deep into hiding, Tsubaki smiled gently, "Yes, we sure are." She held out her hand, "Are you ready?"

"Hai!"

Amid being practically dragged out the door by the witch's enthusiasm, Tsubaki managed a quick glance back. Cheeks aflame she muttered in the general direction of the samurai's shoulder, "We'll be back by the end of the period."

Mifune could only nod as the two disappeared into the hallway.

For about the hundredth time in the last two weeks he wondered what in the world he'd gotten into.

And for the first, why her compassionate concern for his ward moved his heart even more than those intense blue eyes.

o.O.o.O.o


	9. Chapter 8

If anyone is still reading this, you have my utmost respect as being the most patient readers in history :) Thanks!

Chapter 8

Although the earlier rain had finally let up, the typically crowded courtyard reflected the gloominess of the day: the area was deserted and nearly silent but for the soft sound of an owl somewhere in the distance. But despite the hanging gray clouds, it wasn't overly cool and Tsubaki figured the fresh air was worth the risk of a stray rainstorm. And clearly An was of like mind as the little witch was currently dashing here and there, first admiring the flowers in the raised beds, then hopping over the stone benches and sneaking along after a stray cat who finally noticed her stalker and took off with a graceful feline leap.

She couldn't help but smile at the childlike enthusiasm and allowed her the chance to explore freely. Once again completely enthralled by the flower bed, An looked over hopefully, "Ne, Tsukabi, is it okay if I pick one for Mifune?"

Not wanting to diminish her excitement, Tsubaki grinned kindly at her, "Well, we should probably leave these for everybody to enjoy, but I can show you a secret place where you can pick as many as you want, okay?"

She might as well have offered the girl a lifetime supply of riches the way her glimmering eyes grew round, "Oooooh, yes!"

And though Tsubaki's secret flower stash was nothing more than a secluded grove where tiny pastel wildflowers grew among the tall grass, it clearly was a dream come true for the young witch.

"So… it's okay to pick these?"

"Yep, as many as you want!"

Angela's eyes practically glittered with greedy delight.

"In fact, if you bring me enough I'll show you how to make a flower crown."

With a squeak of pure glee, she dashed off intent on gathering her newfound treasures.

In no time they were surrounded by a small pile of dark purple blossoms. Angela watched in silent awe as Tsubaki demonstrated how to carefully split the thin stems and insert the next, forming a neat chain. When she was done she dropped in a theatrical curtsy and slipped the wreath over the little witch's hat, declaring "I dub thee 'Princess Angela'!"

Delighted, the unofficial princess spun around in a circle giggling and prancing awkwardly in what she apparently considered to be royal fashion. Stopping suddenly she quickly scampered back, "Oooh, ooh, if I find more flowers can you do one for Mi-kun?"

It took only a split second for her to connect "Mi-kun" with Mifune, but quite a bit longer to pull herself away from the image of him adorned with a ring of wildflowers atop his head. Although he did have very pretty hair for a man—

"Here you go!"

Startled by the abrupt outburst Tsubaki glanced down at the tangled clump of flowers that had appeared in her lap. Clearly the girl had taken her distracted lack of refusal as an assent.

With an only slightly mischievous grin she asked, "Do you think you can find any of those pretty bright pink ones?"

o.O.o.O.o

As she had expected, the stoic samurai wasn't exactly thrilled at the prospect of wearing a crown of pink and violet blossoms.

Nevertheless he dutifully accepted the gift from his terribly excited ward and even managed to place it on his head without grimacing.

He decided that that alone said something about his security with his own masculinity.

With a formal bow he held out his hand to the witch, "I thank you kindly, m'lady," to which her response was another round of giggling as she ran off to gather her belongings from the desk at the front of the room.

Leaning against the nearest table, he turned back to Tsubaki, making a valiant attempt to avoid blushing, only to fail spectacularly upon finding her intense gaze already fixed on him. Why was it he couldn't seem to remember to be more wary around her?

In the distance An's happy humming grounded him and he was able to focus, meeting her gaze seriously, "She seems very happy – thank you. That… means a lot to me."

Tsubaki blinked twice, having suddenly and inexplicably lost her train of thought. Annoyed, she wracked her brain – she'd never been this absent minded in her life – and it was getting downright troublesome.

"O-oh…" she managed to stutter, more than a little distracted by the intensity behind those pale eyes. Her focus shifted to the witch currently packing crayons meticulously one by one into their box. With a content sigh, she relaxed and returned to their conversation, "I'm glad. I remembered what it's like being new…"

"Did she say anything to you?"

"Eh? No, nothing specific. Though my guess would be that she's lonely…"

Tilting his head slightly he studied as her expression grew distant again. "Seems to be going around," he murmured softly.

"Hmm?"

He shook his head, "Ah, nothing…" Noticing her lack of floral adornment, his next words were out before he could stop them, "And where might your crown be?" he queried with a mock-seriously raised eyebrow.

"Oh-" She hadn't expected that, "Well, she was pretty insistent on bringing one back for you." That was true.

Enjoying the way her cheeks seemed to redden and completely unable to put a stop to what he'd started, he pressed on, "And my An picked out hot pink?" He found that extremely unlikely.

Busted. Trying to hide the grin that was threatening the corners of her mouth she nodded, "Well, we didn't want anything that would clash with your hair..."

He narrowed his eyes.

Unable to hold it in any longer, she chuckled, "Sorry..."

Ah, she was devastating when she smiled. He couldn't help but return her amused grin as he stood to his full height, his feet drawing him closer to her against any rational thought.

She gulped as the silence stretched on and she suddenly become extremely aware of his intense scrutiny and the way his gaze seemed to be able to pierce straight through her. All at once her body felt overheated, as if she'd walked into a stuffy room on a blustery winter day, but it was as though she was pinned by his eyes, unable - or more likely - unwilling to move.

If it hadn't been for An skipping up the steps, there was no telling what he might have done next. Without even being aware of it, she was completely bewitching him. And to his absolute horror, he was losing the will to fight it.

A variety of emotions flashed over his face as she watched; he seemed to struggle against some inner demon and she felt a sudden need to escape, "I'd, uh, better be getting to my next class." She waved goodbye to Angela and slipped swiftly through the large wooden doors, but not before she heard the innocent witch's question, "Aww, isn't Tsubaki-chan coming home with us?"

Tsubaki paused just outside the room, blatantly eavesdropping, but desperately curious to hear the response.

A cough. "No… she has to go to class now."

"Oh, okay!"

The little witch returned to her packing, completely oblivious to the fresh rounds of heated blushing she'd inadvertently inspired.

o.O.o.O.o

Blaming the renewed heat in her face on her guilt at having listened in on a conversation she had not been party to, Tsubaki hurried down the hall, barely conscious of the direction she was headed.

She couldn't be sure how many times her name had been called before she snapped to attention, but judging from the tone it had been more than once… probably two or three times actually. Turning, she found a slightly out of breath Kim behind her, clutching her school bag and clearly in a hurry.

"Sorry, Kim, I was kindof…" she paused, not entirely certain herself, "lost in thought." It was the best she could come up with.

Kim grinned at her, "No problem, I've definitely been there before! Listen, I know this isn't really any of my business, but I happened to see you with Angela earlier."

Tsubaki nodded, "Yes, we had a nice time – though I think she's a bit lonely…"

"Yeah, that's what I thought when I saw her too. Well, I was thinking that it might help if she met someone her own age."

"Oh definitely," Tsubaki quickly agreed, "but she's so much younger than even the first-year students…"

"Well, that's where we might be able to help."

"We?"

"Oh, my family, that is. My sister Mia is pretty close to Angela's age and my Mom is already worried about her starting school in a couple years." She paused a moment, "It's probably my fault – I... had a really rough time in school when I was younger. We're not sure yet if she's going to be a witch too, but there's still the chance. Anyways, I'm taking Mia and my brother Keitaro to the park Saturday morning and if you want to bring Angela I thought they might have fun together."

Tsubaki's heart jumped happily, "Really? That sounds wonderful… I'll ask Mifune-Sensei tomorrow to see if it would be okay."

"Okay, just let me know! I've gotta run!" Kim waved and took off in the opposite direction.

Dangerously close to being late herself, Tsubaki jogged quickly down the hall. She was certain Angela would love the idea and pretty sure Mifune would be okay with it – especially since he already knew about Kim's situation. There was certainly no reason to feel so anxious about approaching him tomorrow.

Of course there was also no reason for her heart to still be racing, but that didn't stop it from thudding against her ribcage in a steady rhythm long after she sank into her seat.

o.O.o.O.o


	10. Chapter 9

_This one took a bit of a strange direction but I didn't try to fight it. Too much. Honestly, what's really surprising is that I made it through this long of a story without at least hinting at my OT3 ^_^ Please bear with me._

_I tried to do better at replying to everyone who was so kind to review! But if I missed anyone, please know I cherish every one - so thank you!!_

_Also, finals are rapidly approaching so there might be another semi-long wait after this :( But I'll try to keep it up!_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

o.O.o.O.o

Once home, Mifune sank into the unfamiliar and entirely too-soft couch cushions with a heartfelt sigh. He ran his fingers through his hair, only to find they were tangled in an assortment of stems and petals. Kami, he'd actually made it all the way to their apartment without even thinking about the brightly-hued "crown" he still wore. Shaking his head, hoping to dislodge any stray foliage, he laid the arrangement gently on the nearby end table.

As if that were the worst of his problems. Operation 'avoid the alluring ninja' was rapidly turning into a spectacular failure, especially if his earlier display was any indication.

She truly was both angel and demon; her pure kindness tugged at his heart at the same time her devastatingly sweet figure called to his body, making him contemplate doing things for which he should cut his own hands off.

Even though she would be 18 next month, somehow that knowledge only served to make him feel like a creepy stalker; as if he were merely biding his time. Sure, she'd be of-age but it didn't change the thoughts he was having right now.

Each additional night he managed to sleep without allowing his subconscious to pick up where he refused to allow his conscious mind to go was like tempting fate. And that was a very dangerous game.

He definitely needed a distraction; there was no sense brooding, it was only making him more irritable and he wasn't getting any closer to a solution.

"Angela," he called, "what would you like for lunch?"

"Curry!" came the immediate response.

Well she was certainly more cheerful than she had been this morning. Too bad solving that problem had only served to exasperate the other. At least cooking would occupy his mind for a short time; for the moment that would have to be enough.

o.O.o.O.o

On the entirely opposite side of campus, a pair of pistol weapons and their junior Shinigami Meister sat around their immense dining room table; in of itself an entirely ordinary occurrence. Patty was attempting to build... something out of playing cards, while Kidd scrutinized the precise alignment of a newly-placed floral arrangement.

Liz was meticulously putting the finishing touches on her french manicure, which also met the standard for normalcy - except for one thing.

She was humming.

Badly.

And it was completely throwing off his symmetrical analysis. At that moment she hit another note painfully off-key and Kidd nearly jumped out of his seat.

Oblivious, Liz kept right on butchering whatever tune she was currently so intent on murdering.

Glancing sideways at her, Kidd tugged sharply on the hem of his jacket, reassuring himself of its balanced position, "You seem awfully pleased with yourself," he remarked, glancing down at her extraordinarily shiny nails. "Even more than you normally are when grooming."

"Maybe I've decided it feels nice to do a good deed once in awhile..." she replied cryptically without pausing in her delicate painting.

"Oh?"

In response, she merely smiled secretly and twisted the nail polish lid tightly shut.

He shook his head, somehow he doubted that even given a thousand years time he would never understand women.

Still grinning, Liz grabbed the tiny bottle of clear top-coat. Could she help it if she'd just happened to go into the records system and while there came across the list of student siblings? And was it her fault that the one witch in their school had a sister exactly Angela's age?

Besides, it wasn't as if she had a love life to speak of - she should at least be allowed to live vicariously through someone else's, right?

Although... if she had any luck left at all, in a couple more years things would hopefully start to improve in that department.

She glanced back over at Kidd, giving him a sudden, rather heated appraisal through her lashes. Judging from his brightly flushed face, he definitely got the gist of it. She pursed her lips thoughtfully; maybe only a year...

Patty glanced up just in time to witness Kidd's obvious blush and Liz's self-satisfied grin. "Nee-chan, you aren't sexually harassing Kidd-kun are you?"

Liz merely shrugged and began gathering up her beauty supplies.

After staring intently at a still-flushed Kidd for a moment, Patty turned back to her sister and nodded, "He's not bad," she pronounced as if Kidd wasn't still sitting directly in front of her, "But not nearly as yummy as Mifune-sensei!"

Ah shit.

"The samurai?" Kidd's face was as confused as she'd ever seen it, considering he was raising his right eyebrow in complete asymmetry.

With a sigh, she dropped her makeup bag on the table, officially abandoning her escape attempt and leaned back in her chair to explain the whole story.

At least three co-conspirators should prove more effective than two.

o.O.o.O.o

The following morning Tsubaki woke feeling more refreshed than she had in quite awhile. And for good reason, it seemed. For the first time in weeks she had slept the entire night through, undisturbed by confusing dreams or noisy late-night homecomings.

Pausing, she stopped to listen for any sign that Black*Star had come back last night. No matter how exhausted she was, it was extremely unlike her not to wake up upon his return. The primary telltale sign of snoring was absent, and sure enough, when she padded softly to his room, his bed was as empty and unkempt as ever.

Figuring he must have found somewhere to crash for the night, she turned and headed downstairs to start the coffee. It was a little surprising that she wasn't more perturbed by his absence, but lately he'd been slipping so far into his own world that Tsubaki had grown accustomed to her solitary life.

Though she wasn't entirely certain she wanted to keep it that way. Naturally introverted, it normally wasn't a strain for her to pursue independent activities, she even found the quiet enjoyable, a way to recover the energy she spent during the day on social interaction.

But oddly enough, she had thoroughly enjoyed the time she spent with Angela today, and was very much looking forward to taking her to the park on Saturday - with Mifune's approval of course.

Which only led to another difficult problem to figure out. For some reason, every encounter with the samurai only served to make her feel more nervous to approach him the next. Usually once she'd spoken with someone a few times her inherent shyness gradually receded and she grew increasingly comfortable with them.

So why was the opposite happening?

It didn't make any sense.

Unless...

There was one possibility.

She'd been firmly quashing it.

It kept coming back.

Clenching her eyes shut as if it would stop the thoughts in her head, she fought desperately to smother the notion that had been teasing the edges of her mind for some time now.

Nearly in tears and exhausted from the effort, she sank to her knees in defeat, letting it fully wash over her.

Liz had been right.

What in the world was she going to do?

o.O.o.O.o


	11. Chapter 10

Wow, I honestly don't want to even look at the date of my last update because it is just too embarrassing and inexcusable. D: Though I did have a computer crash and the bar exam to pass, but I still feel badly. Hopefully I'm back on track now!

Unbeta'd as usual - please note any mistakes (or places where I've contradicted earlier chapters - oops!)

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The initial panic from her early morning revelation hadn't faded entirely, however her cup of coffee - with extra creamer - and toasted bagel went a long way to settle her nerves and help her keep things in perspective. As did curling up in her favorite spot in the corner of the large bay window. The soft early morning light streaming through the glass warmed her bare toes, which she curled into the plush cushion fabric.

Although she was loathe to admit it, Patty and Liz's good-natured teasing had certainly hit a little too close to home.

She sighed, the force of her breath sending tiny ripples across the pale brown surface of her milk-laden coffee. It wasn't a question she was prepared to answer - even to herself. And yet something in the back of her mind told her that it would have to be resolved one way or the other - and likely sooner rather than later.

But she would still prefer to avoid an early morning run-in with her energetic and entirely too perceptive classmates. The chances of Liz and Patty showing up to class at all on any given day was probably only around fifty percent. So her options were to either chance it and arrive early as usual or opt to show up right as class was starting so there wouldn't be any time for chit-chat. Her generally punctual personality chafed slightly but she reminded herself that right on time was still technically on time, despite her preference to arrive at least 5 minutes before the warning bell rang.

That decided, she finished the last of her blueberry bagel, noting that Black*Star had once again failed to come home last night. With a sigh, she grabbed her bag and resolved to buy _her_ favorite bagel flavor in the future.

o.O.o.O.o

With a mere 30 seconds to spare, she slid quickly into her seat, thankful that no-one seemed to notice her nearly-but-technically-not-quite-late arrival.

After a brief lecture and demonstration on basic hand-to-hand combat and defense, they broke into smaller groups to practice as they had become accustomed to. Being a weapon, combat _with_ weapons had always been her primary focus, so it was interesting to see a different perspective. They worked through the new moves and then used the remaining class time to review the prior day's lesson and before she knew it the bell was ringing.

Suddenly self-conscious, she glanced around to make sure the coast was clear before hurrying to scoop up her books and then rush out of the room. She'd made it nearly to the tall arch over the southwest entrance before she realize she'd completely neglected to invite An to the park. Thankfully there was a full 10 minute break between classes so she figured she should still have enough time to back track.

She sped back down the hall with increased purpose. As she rounded the last corner, a sudden ear-piercing shriek caused her to spin back around in concern. Her nerves - though perhaps not her eardrums - calmed when she saw an irritated teacher holding a particularly vile clump of slime at arms length. The other hand was steering a decidedly guilty looking student down the hall.

Ducking her head to hide the grin that was threatening, she quickly dashed through the door and immediately smacked into something tall and hard with a startled 'oof!'

Horrified at her own rudeness, she lowered her head and managed to gasp out, "I'm so sor-" before she looked up and realized just _whose_ strong, firm arms had prevented her from falling back and embarrassing herself further.

He'd intended to let go immediately. It had been purely instinct and proper manners that had caused him to reach out and steady the individual who'd barreled straight into him.

But it had been another instinct altogether that had caused him to appreciate the impossibly soft skin under his hands and the ridiculously inappropriate pressure against his ribcage.

And he didn't let go.

He heard her start to apologize but couldn't even get his brain to form coherent thoughts, never mind words.

The feel of her labored breathing was finally enough to snap him out of it and he abruptly dropped his hands, "Sorry - are you ok?"

"Ah, yes," she managed, bowing politely, "it was all my fault, I wasn't paying attention since I..."

"Forgot something?"

She nodded, the pink flush on her cheeks renewing itself. "I wanted to see if Angela would like to come to the park on Saturday. Kim will be there with her younger sister Mia who's about Angela's age."

It was a nice idea - he hadn't realized the newly-discovered witch had a sibling - and one An's own age even.

"They aren't sure if she's got the witch gene or not but they're a little worried about her starting school in a couple years."

Some of the tension disappeared and he nodded, "I'll see if she's interested," his lips turned up in the hint of a grin, "I rather suspect she might be."

She smiled softly, "Yes..." Her gaze reached his momentarily and she abruptly lost her train of thought.

"So... tomorrow?" he prompted slowly, reluctant to break the eye contact.

"Oh, yes; we'll be there all morning - it's just north of campus, about a block away."

He nodded and she turned, more than ready to escape.

"Tsubaki..."

She glanced over her shoulder.

"Thank you."

His voice had involuntarily lowered and she managed to squeak out an affirmative before slipping out the doors.

With a shake of his head he struggled to keep his mind on his job.

The lingering scent of lavender did not go unnoticed.

o.O.o.O.o

Since her usual library spot had turned out to be less secret than she'd imagined, she made her way to the far east side, just behind the voluminous reference stacks.

She let her senses fully process the soothing atmosphere, from the slightly musty smell of old books to the softly clicking keyboard of the reference librarian. The sun streamed in through the nearby window, casting interesting shadows on the tabletop as the wind blew outside, rustling the slender tree branches.

Between the sparring session and then her near-sprint back to the classroom, her body was flushed and overheated, making her feel almost claustrophobic in her own skin.

Grabbing her heavy calculus book for next period she thumbed to the current chapter and forced her mind to studying, refusing to entertain the notion that there might be another reason; one which was entirely unrelated to physical exertion.

o.O.o.O.o

The sun had nearly disappeared behind the gold-tipped leaves on the tall trees by the time she made it back home.

A late afternoon run in the cool autumn air had been wonderful to help clear her mind and the lack of creamer had absolutely necessitated a stop at the grocery.

Her first destination upon her return had been the shower, gratefully letting the hot water and steam ease her well-worked muscles. Thanks to her productive use of her study hour, her remaining homework didn't even fill the time it took for her quickly thrown together soup to simmer.

She really needed to stop cooking for two, but it had turned out to be a difficult habit to break. Besides, recipes all seemed to assume a family of at least four, so even cutting it in half resulted in more than enough for just herself.

Resigned to leftovers for the rest of the weekend, she slid the extra soup in the fridge and settled down on the couch with one of the new books she'd picked up at the library earlier.

Between the warm food and the cozy blanket, her eyelids quickly began to droop. Sleep claimed her before the end of the second chapter.

o.O.o.O.o

The mysterious swordsman was nearby.

Although he wasn't physically visible, she was somehow able to sense his presence quite clearly.

The sensation gradually intensified, steadily gathering strength until it manifest in its entirety behind her. Somehow this curious appearance didn't disturb her in the least and she lacked any inclination to turn around.

Lean hands wrapped around her middle, coming to rest on her abdomen, causing a very warm and very firm body to press against her back.

Instinctively her body reacted to the touch, enjoying the thrill of desire that curled and spread lower, to places untouched, warming her from within.

One of the hands traveled up to gently brush her hair away from her neck. Millimeters away from her skin she felt his breath even before his mouth made contact.

A voice she didn't quite recognize murmured her name.

"Mmmmm..."

"TSUBAKI-CHAN!" The loud shout instantly shocked her awake, her oft-absent partner hovering right in front of her face.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch!"

"Hnnn?" She struggled to form a coherent response, "Fell asleep..."

"We need to train - I'll show you how strong and big I've gotten!"

Her internal clock screamed at her that it was still extremely early morning, "Okay, tomorrow..." she acquiesced, pulling the blanket back up under her chin. Clicking off the small lamp next to the couch she tried unsuccessfully to convince her subconscious that it was _not_ disappointed by the interruption.

It was not convinced.

Neither was she.

o.O.o.O.o


	12. Chapter 11

Sorry for the delay - lots of stuff going on in the real world :) My developmental assignment finally went permanent and my raise went through today - yay! Not much excitement this chapter but I promise it's gonna get better ;)

**Chapter 11**

* * *

o.O.o.O.o

Whether he preferred it or not, his internal clock woke him up precisely at 06:00 every day. It didn't matter if he went to bed early or late, the end result was always the same. Most days it didn't matter, but every once in awhile he wondered what it would be like to be able to opt for some additional shut eye.

Today happened to be one of those days as he'd been enjoying what was turning out to be a rather pleasant dream. Because after all, there was nothing wrong with a few innocent (or not so innocent) dreams, provided he didn't act on them.

But it seemed even his subconscious intended to deny him, as it was 06:01 and he was wide awake, his internal clock not caring about what it may or may not have interrupted.

All he could do was sigh, head to the kitchen and begin making preparations for his and Angela's bentos for the day's lunch.

Glancing in her room on the way to the kitchen he could only shake his head at the still fast asleep witch. That one would sleep through even the noisiest of battles without even rolling over.

Somehow he suspected it would only get worse as she got older. Perhaps he should invest in an alarm clock for her while she was still young enough to train.

o.O.o.O.o

As she expected, Black*Star was still fast asleep when she was ready to leave in the morning. She figured there was about a 10 percent chance that he would be home and awake when she returned but she would deal with that later. It wasn't as though it was anything new, she reminded herself.

With a sigh, she glanced down the hall. But even though the smooth reflective surface taunted her, she resisted; despite the way the early morning light flickered and danced in glowing beams on the opposite wall she refused to look that way.

It didn't matter, she muttered sternly, forcing herself to refrain from checking her reflection yet again on her way downstairs. There was absolutely no logical reason why she should care how she looked to simply go play with children at the park.

She sighed again, pushing a stubborn strand of hair behind her ear.

Of course, that only meant there was probably an _illogical _reason, which didn't do anything except further complicate matters.

Fragments of a dream teased at the edge of her subconscious, slipping evasively through her grasp whenever she tried to focus on it.

She quite clearly recalled steady hands around her waist, the memory of which caused her thoughts to jump to the near-embrace from the previous morning. With a forceful shake, she did her best to forget the lovely tingly warmth that had brushed her arms and sent her heart rate spiking when she'd been caught.

Suddenly irritated at her own foolishness, she grabbed her jacket and bag, including the over sized bento she'd packed first thing that morning, taped a note to Black*Star on the fridge that she'd be back in the afternoon and quietly shut the door behind her.

o.O.o.O.o

One awake, the little witch had been so full of energy Mifune had been immediately thankful that she hadn't gotten up any earlier. Her enthusiasm was impossible to contain and, if he was honest, was actually a little infectious though he was careful not to let it show.

Doing his best to herd his overexcited ward out the door, he grabbed her jacket and tucked it under his arm as they finally departed.

Despite the cooler than usual temperatures that had been the norm for the past few weeks, the pleasantly temperate breeze that swirled over his face as they exited the dorms made him realize that jackets would be completely unnecessary today. They couldn't have picked a nicer day to spend outdoors and he was glad - for Angela's sake - that it had worked out so well.

Continuing to chatter on about flowers and games, she didn't notice that he listened with only half an ear while working to keep his own surging emotions completely in check.

That strangely intense dream certainly hadn't helped matters either. He wasn't usually one to have such detailed dreams - or at least, he generally didn't remember them in the morning. But this had been so vivid that he felt as though it would have been impossible _not_ to recall.

If he hadn't been so lost in thought he would have noticed that Angela had long since stopped walking and was therefore no longer tugging insistently on his hand or the fact that the scenery around him had completely changed.

And he really would have noticed his name being called hesitantly, "-une Sensei..."

Cursing himself for being so obviously distracted, he forcefully pulled himself into the present, shoving all thoughts of nighttime visions to the back of his mind.

"Ah, I was just saying for you to feel free to take your time..." Tsubaki trailed off, glancing away as if embarrassed to have interrupted his private musings.

He nodded his silent thanks and with a quick admonishment to Angela to mind both her manners and Tsubaki-san, he headed back down the path to the school, trying not to let the latter's calmly inquisitive gaze make him feel like he was running away.

o.O.o.O.o

With a last glance at his retreating form, Tsubaki gently took Angela's hand, leading her over to where Kim and Mia where already enjoying the swings.

It wasn't an overly large playground, but it had all of the traditional favorites - swings, a slide, monkey bars and even a sand pit off to the side. The trees all around were mature, their colorful leaves painting a lovely rainbow against the clear blue sky.

She waved her non-occupied hand at the group who waved back enthusiastically as they approached.

"Hi Kim," she bent down slightly, "Hi Mia. Hi Keitaro. How are you guys today?"

Mia grinned shly at her for a moment before glancing down at her shoes and Keitaro just gave her a big smile, proudly displaying two missing teeth.

"Hey Tsubaki," Kim replied in their stead, smiling warmly at Angela, "I'm glad you guys could make it."

"I am too - this is -"

Before she could even begin, never mind finish, the introduction, Angela ran over to where Mia was swinging with a huge smile, "Hi, I'm Angela, can I swing with you?"

Rather than being intimidated by this abrupt greeting, Mia seemed only too glad to let her join in pointing to the swing next to her, "Sure - you can have this one!"

Perfectly happy to allow the kids time to get to know each other on their own, Tsubaki spread out the blanket she'd brought on the grass next to the swings.

Kim seemed to have had the same idea, having brought herr own large quilt to serve as seating.

"So, how are you Tsubaki?" Kim queried as she straightened out the edges of their enormous patchwork quilt.

Tsubaki leaned against the nearby tree, able to watch the kids play from that angle. "Oh, I'm good - it's been nice to be able to set into a routine here lately since things have settled down. How have things been going for you?"

Propping her chin under her elbow, Kim glanced over, "Things are okay - most everyone has been really accepting - and actually, until we started making plans for Mia, I really hadn't thought much about it in awhile."

"That's wonderful," Tsubaki replied, genuinely pleased for her friends, "I'm so glad everything worked out. I'm sure things will work out for Mia too. Is there any chance her magic will be similar to yours?"

Kim shrugged, "We think there's a good chance, but nothings certain. The only magic in our family was my great great Aunt who was known to be something of a healer in her village. But of course, things were different back then."

Tsubaki nodded, "I'm afraid I don't know much about family lines and magic either... I wonder if there's anything in the library about it. I should look and see if I can find anything that might give us some insight as to Angela as well."

Kim paused for a moment, seeming to ponder this last comment, "So, Tsubaki," Kim ventured tentatively, "how did you meet Angela and, um, Mifune-Sensei?"

"Oh, Black*Star and I actually met them a couple years ago on a mission. We heard about a witch in the area and well," she gestured to the tiny blond, legs swinging enthusiastically across the way, "clearly it wasn't what we'd thought."

"And so you became friends just like that?"

With a soft chuckle, Tsubaki shook her head, "No, not exactly. Black*Star challenged Mifune and although I still suspect he went easy on us, we won and decided it would be best to leave. We fought him again shortly before Arachne was defeated..." she flushed slightly, remembering his unabashed praise of her to Black*Star. Her faintly pink colored cheeks definitely did not go unnoticed by the other girl.

They were silent for a moment before Kim cleared her throat, "So, um, where is Black*Star these days anyways?"

Tsubaki shrugged, "He's training. I think he's home resting right now but he might have left already. He tends to disappear without much warning..."

"But if he's training, why aren't you with him?" Kim pointed out logically.

She'd asked herself the same question more times than she could remember, actually, but when it came from someone else she tended to get somewhat defensive, not wanting anyone to think badly of her meister.

Before she could come up with a response, Kim wisely changed the subject to their most recent history exam, sensing an unspoken need for a less volatile subject.

Perfectly happy to turn to less tense subjects of schoolwork, shopping and upcoming Halloween plans, the two spent the morning relaxing and chatting while they watched the younger kids play as though they'd been friends for ages.

o.O.o.O.o


	13. Chapter 12

No good excuses, just a lot going on IRL – I've had the last chapter written since nearly the beginning so I WILL finish this. Thanks to anyone still there :)

**Chapter 12  
**o.O.o.O.o

As they watched the kids cavort without a care in the world the way only children can, the teens enjoyed themselves chatting about lighthearted, frivolous topics. It seemed a long time since there had been the opportunity for idle chitchat, what with the fighting and seemingly endless training leading up to it.

It was easy to lose track of the time with the gentle autumn sun warming her arms and the almost spicy scent of fallen leaves in the air. Before Tsubaki realized it, the late morning shadows had almost completely disappeared into their condensed midday form.

With a long-suffering sigh Kim stood and began gathering her belongings and the kids' various sweatshirts and jackets which had proved entirely unnecessary in the unseasonably warm weather.

"Sorry Tsubaki, I wish we could stay longer but my Mom wants us home by 1:00 to go shopping for winter clothes."

"Oh, don't worry – it's okay," Tsubaki assured her friend, reaching over to carefully fold Kim's quilt for her.

"Well, trust me, I would much rather spend the day hanging out here." She accepted the blanket gratefully and placed it neatly into her backpack.

"Really? Shopping doesn't sound all that bad…"

"I guess it wouldn't be if she didn't exist on picking everything out for me and then complaining when I don't like it. It isn't my fault I don't want to dress like a 40 year old!"

Tsubaki bit back a chuckle out of respect for her friend and sympathized, "Ooh, I can see how that would be really exhausting."

Kim rolled her head back dramatically, "Tell me about it – maybe I can get her to focus on the little kids and just give me money for later."

"Plus she'll think you're being so thoughtful for putting their needs first," Tsubaki pointed out with a conspiratorial grin.

Kim beamed, "Perfect – that might just work!" She glanced sideways at her friend, "So… are you waiting here with Angela?"

Tsubaki nodded, glancing briefly in the direction of the school, "Mmm hmm - Mifune should be back soon."

Kim's eyebrows lifted ever so slightly, as if debating whether to probe further but in the end decided against it, "Okay, I'll see you Monday!"

"Okay and thanks again," Tsubaki said, "I can tell An had fun today."

"No problem, I'm sure Mia did too," Kim assured her. "We'll have to do it again!"

"Definitely – see you!"

Brushing off a few errant blades of grass from her jeans, Tsubaki stood and watched as An waved a happy goodbye to her new friend.

Despite all their running and chasing, An still had plenty of energy to run up the hill to where Tsubaki stood waiting for her, "Did you and Mia have fun?" Tsubaki inquired gently.

"Mmmm hmm! We sure did! She showed me how to swing really high – it was great!"

"That does sound really fun," Tsubaki agreed, smiling at the enthusiastic girl, "If you want we can ask Mifune if you guys can play again sometime."

"Really!" Her eyes shone as though Tsubaki had just offered her all of the world's wealth.

"Absolutely. Now, are you hungry?" She knelt down on the soft tan quilt, digging through her tote bag. "I brought snacks…"

Angela's eyes grew wide, "Yes, I am very hungry!" she declared, instantly plopping herself down on the blanket.

Tsubaki handed her a small juicebox from the bag, grabbing a bottle of water for herself.

"Thank you." Angela took a drink and then paused for a moment, considering, "Where is Mifune?"

"He must still be working. Shall we go and find him after we eat?"

"Yes please," An replied without hesitation.

Tsubaki hid a grin; she certainly couldn't fault Mifune on Angela's manners. Most children her age weren't nearly so well-spoken.

Popping open one of the larger containers, she glanced over at An, "Do you like _tamagoyaki_ or _korokke_?"

"Both!"

Tsubaki giggled, "Alright, one of each for the discerning young lady." An grinned back at her, clearly starving after playing all morning, but still managing a hasty '_itadekimasu_!' before digging in.

Pleased to have someone enjoying her cooking, Tsubaki helped herself to a _shiozake onigiri_. Before she could even finish her first bite, a shadow appeared from behind her, and finely-honed senses let her know they wouldn't need to go find Mifune after all.

As the ridiculous thought that she hoped she didn't have rice on her face flitted briefly through her mind, she brushed a finger subtly over her lips before turning around. All thoughts of food particles fled in that instant.

_All_ thoughts fled, as a matter of fact.

The autumn sun fairly glowed through his pale hair, shining in a warm golden aura around his head, which seemed rather fitting considering his fiercely protective nature. Though perhaps avenging angel was a more appropriate comparison, but still. Completely lost in thought, she watched entranced as the faint breeze lifted the fair strands ever so slightly to dance around his face.

He titled his head, catching her gaze just as Angela glanced up and let out an excited, "Mi-kun!" saving Tsubaki from the nearly hopeless task of intelligent conversation while lost in his stare.

"Did you have a nice time?" Mifune asked his clearly ecstatic ward, looking only slightly embarrassed at Angela's nickname for him.

"Oh yes – the best! And these are so yummy – want to try?" she thrust out her hand with the remaining chunk of a rather smushed _tamagoyaki_ in his direction.

The goop she offered no longer looked edible, nevermind appetizing, but to his credit Mifune gracefully accepted the mangled morsel. Tsubaki fought desperately not to grin at his plight as he did what any good guardian would do – went to take a bite.

At the last minute he caught her eye and instead of eating it all, after biting off a small taste, declared, "Mmm, you're right, this is delicious," and with a completely straight face held the now tiny piece out to Tsubaki.

Her stomach flipped twice, trying, apparently, to jump right out of her body. He was clearly teasing her for her poorly concealed amusement at his predicament. She blushed hotly thinking more about the associated indirect kiss than any concern for the food itself. Did he expect her to just grab the squishy mess right out of his hand?

Before she could properly think it through, she leaned over and with lightning quickness bit the morsel directly from his outstretched fingers.

The timing had been perfect; his attention had momentarily diverted back to Angela so he'd only looked back upon sensing her motion.

Heart pounding an insane rhythm, she gulped down the miniscule bite, only distantly processing the flavor, hoping her inner panic wouldn't show.

What in the world had she just done! What kind of strange person does something like th-

Her frantic internal ramblings were cut short when she saw his face. He looked at his hand, then up at her, his own mouth slightly open, an intense and unreadable emotion darkening his eyes. Catching her gaze, his expression abruptly changed, eyes widening in surprise before his face turned distinctly pink and then looked away.

While it wasn't exactly the reaction she might have expected she couldn't help but feel slightly pleased to have been the cause of the blush.

Mustering up a smile she forced her fluttering heart to calm, "T-those are my favorite too, Angela. Would you like one more?"

An beamed at her with an excited "Yes please!" at the same time Mifune tried to cut in, "We really shouldn't impose anymore…"

An's face fell, "Just one more – please?" she begged pitifully.

Tsubaki glanced hesitantly over at a still slightly red-faced Mifune, "I promise you aren't imposing," she assured him, "I have plenty and I brought it to share…"

He shifted, nodding at Angela, "You may."

Suddenly catching on to his awkward movements, Tsubaki could have smacked herself. Of course he wanted to escape – after all, she'd been so ridiculously inappropriate. All teasing aside, he was still a teacher and she had no business acting so informally with him – no matter what that little voice in the back of her head might be trying to tell her.

Her head fell as the silence stretched out uncomfortably.

Completely oblivious to the adult's tense predicament, An quickly finished her _tamagoyaki_, "Thank you Tsubaki! Mifune can I go play some more?"

"Yes, but just a few more minutes," he acquiesced.

"Hai!" the young witch yelled happily as she shot off down the hill.

A hint of panic danced on the edges of her mind as she struggled to decide how to apologize for her behavior now that they were alone.

Staring up at the sky, Mifune cleared his throat, "I know I've said it before but thank you for all of your kindness to Angela."

This unexpected expression of gratitude took her off guard and eased some of the tension. She wanted to apologize but found it easier to just reply, "Oh, I promise I don't mind. She's such a sweet girl and I remember how it was to be a stranger in a new place."

He didn't comment but she felt like she should continue, if only to fill the silence with conversation not related to her earlier actions, "I started school here on my own when I was nine and was completely lost. One of the older students found me the day I'd wandered into the basement looking for my next class was and kept an eye on me after that. I'm really not sure what I would have done without her…" She trailed off remembering the helplessness she'd felt up until that day.

"Yes…" he said softly, "It can be difficult to be alone…"

That was certainly an understatement. Her recent solitude immediately came to mind and she murmured in quiet agreement and then fell silent, hoping he would continue.

"I was alone for a long time. I… I often wished for someone to rescue me."

She risked a sideways glance but his gaze was now fixed on Angela.

"Well, you rescued An when she was all alone, so I think that's what really matters – she hasn't had to be alone…"

He hmm'd softly, "Perhaps… although I do worry still."

She smiled slightly, "Even though I'm not a parent or anything, it seems like that probably comes with the territory."

"Yes," he agreed easily, "I certainly never worried about my next meal or where I'd sleep when I was on my own. Although these days…"

His eyes re-focused on her as he glanced over, startling her with his intensity, made even more evident from his rough voice, "Now that we're here I worry less."

"It's no trouble, honest," she rushed to assure him, her pulse once again racing in response to their intense eye contact.

He shook his head in amazement, not breaking their stare, "No, it wouldn't be for you would it?"

Those dark eyes captivated her and she fumbled for words. She couldn't focus, couldn't think, couldn't even begin to form a response to the question, rhetorical or not.

"Tsubaki…"

"Hmmm?" All higher brain function had apparently ceased, leaving her aware only of his closeness and the fact that with every passing second they were inching ever closer together.

Realization dawned on her but instead of feeling scared or ashamed, there was only the knowledge that she wanted him near and didn't care if it was improper. They were so close she could smell what she assumed was his soap. It had an earthy quality and it filled her senses, making her even more aware of his proximity.

Instincts taking over, she leaned in and her eyes slid shut, completely indifferent to the fact that they were in a very public park until -

*CRACK!*

What must have been a terribly large tree branch snapped nearby, effectively breaking the spell of the moment as they both jolted back guiltily.

He jumped up suddenly with a muttered curse, "Sorry – I shouldn't – that is – I should go. I'm sorry."

She could only stare, with her heart still drumming frantically, as he made a hasty retreat with a disappointed Angela following close behind.

o.O.o.O.o


	14. Chapter 13

Thanks so much to all of the reviewers – you guys are so sweet! I love to hear that there are others who support this (admittedly somewhat crack-y) pairing. One of my New Year's resolutions is to finish this fic – so it will definitely be done before the end of the year C:

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The pistol-Weapons stared in disbelief at the blue-haired Meister sprawled in an awkward heap amid the fallen autumn leaves. A bright red maple leaf clashed horribly, stuck in his brightly colored hair.

Liz rolled her eyes, "Are you seriously supposed to be a ninja?"

Nonplussed, he jumped up, "Of course – and I'm the best there is!" he boasted loudly, turning to point a finger at them obnoxiously. "You can ask anyone!"

Even from across the clearing, Tsubaki would have had to have been deaf not to hear those idiots yelling. And sure enough, Liz saw the brunette scan the treeline in their direction, eyes narrowing suspiciously as she focused in on them. Liz linked arms with her sister and waved to Black*Star with the other, "Just remembered we've got a meeting so see ya!"

Held firmly in tow, Patty waved back, "Bye bye!" she called happily.

There was no mistaking that voice. Tsubaki sighed, realizing just what – or should she say _who_ – caused the earlier crash. Before she could even reach the outskirts of the forest, her errant partner burst out of the foliage.

"Tsubaki what are you doing?" he demanded impatiently.

Irritation teased the edges of her already frayed nerves, "I was eating lunch, Black*Star," she stated with forced calm, pleased that her voice sounded normal.

"Yeah, I know that! Why were you having lunch with _him_!"

The irritation resurfaced in full force, tinged with a hint of… anger? It was really unlike her to be so emotional. Usually she was able to deal with Black*Star's antics with merely a touch of resigned bemusement. She retreated inward and sought composure. "Well, I offered to watch Angela while Mifune worked and so I brought some snacks to share – you're welcome to –"

"Worked!" he interjected mid-offer, "What are you even talking about Tsubaki? What is that guy even doing here? And why were you fraternizing with the enemy!"

She sighed again, the rapid-fire questions rapidly eating away at the iota of calm she'd recovered. "Black*Star if you'd shown up for class even once in the last week you'd know that he's a new teacher here. And he's not the enemy!" Her voice sounded loud, even to her own ears, "You know as well as I do that he's a good person and she's a very sweet girl…"

Suddenly exhausted and more than a little embarrassed, she didn't even wait for him to respond before she took off, not really sure where to, but desperately needing some space.

o.O.o.O.o

It didn't take more than a few minutes of aimless walking for Tsubaki to realize she'd overreacted; badly. The words had just sprung from her instinctively, without even considering why Black*Star was so concerned. Even though it was his fault for skipping class, she knew that deep down he only had her best interests at heart.

So why had she been unable to see that before? A tiny voice in the back of her mind suggested it might just have something to do with the exact timing of Black*Star's interruption, but with only the faintest of blushes pushed that notion firmly away.

It had just been bad manners, she told herself firmly.

Nothing more.

So why did she still feel so disappointed?

o.O.o.O.o

Not only was Angela clearly upset about leaving in such a hurry, he knew she was also picking up on his dark mood as well. As a result, but the time they got back to the apartment, Mifune was convinced he had the world's crankiest child on his hands.

She whined the entire way back.

Angela rarely whined.

She even took to pouting when they finally got home.

Angela never pouted.

He tried talking to her a couple times but she pointedly ignored his entreaties. Finally, energy spent, she fell asleep on the couch in the main room.

It was clearly his fault she was upset, he knew that.

It was becoming a pattern; an unacceptable and completely irresponsible pattern of behavior. The problem was he didn't know how to correct it.

Oh, he knew how he _should_ fix it – he should keep their interactions to a minimum and always be completely professional.

It was what he should do.

It was what was proper.

His brain understood.

It was the rest of him that wouldn't cooperate. The thought of severing the delicate, but very real, ties on their relationship made his stomach churn and his head ache.

He knew he should be polite and professional but aloof.

And he most certainly should not be thinking about what he'd like to be doing on a patchwork quilt on a hill next to a playground.

o.O.o.O.o

As the sun grew gradually lower the temperature began to quickly drop and Tsubaki was forced to return home. Any reluctance was now due simply to embarrassment over how she'd behaved earlier; the anger had been a fleeting rush that quickly burned out.

She tentatively pushed on the front door, its familiar creak greeting her despite her caution.

The lights were off, save the small nightlight in the kitchen, its dim glow not offering much in the way of illumination.

Suddenly thirsty after her long walk, she filled the kettle and set it to boil. Her tea quickly steeped, steaming gently as it released its essence. Just holding the large mug was calming, its warmth and familiar scent relaxing her almost immediately.

Though Black*Star's bedroom had been dark when she arrived, Tsubaki heard a shuffling and then uncharacteristically slow footsteps coming down the stairs.

He looked uncharacteristically subdued, hair slightly damp from an apparent bath and his feet bare. Some of the turmoil she'd managed to soothe thrummed at the edges of her mind and she waited for him to make the first move. After a few long beats of silence he finally seemed to get the hint.

"I'm real sorry, Tsubaki, I shouldn't have yelled at you."

The apology was mostly directed towards the wooden floor and it didn't exactly encompass the entirety of the incident, but it had been honest nevertheless.

She sighed, setting her mug in the sink. "It's okay Black*Star," she assured him, "I know you are. And I shouldn't have yelled either. I've just been…" It had been such a long day and she was all at once aware of how completely exhausted she was. "You know, nevermind, don't worry about it."

"But Tsubaki, I am kinda worried – I've never seen you get upset like that before…"

Her shoulders sagged a bit but she waved a hand casually, "You shouldn't worry about me, I guess I've been a bit lonely but I'm okay." She didn't add that the recent absence of her partner and Meister had also made her feel a bit useless and therefore helping Mifune with Angela had become extremely important to her… on a number of levels.

"What! How could you be lonely with me around?" He punctuated the idea by jamming his thumb into his chest.

She raised an eyebrow pointedly and he seemed to deflate a bit. "Okay I might have missed a couple classes, but what more can they really teach someone as Great as me!"

It was nothing less than she'd expected and she shook her head, edging past him to retreat to her room.

"Tsubaki wait!"

One hand already on the stairwell, she turned just her head around.

He hung his head, "If it means that much to you I'll go to class…" he muttered.

"Every day?" she challenged skeptically.

"Er, well, yeah, every day! And we'll train too! Just as soon as I finish this one last move - but then every day I swear!"

Too tired to argue she managed a weak smile, "Okay Black*Star. Goodnight."

As she quickly changed clothes and slid into bed it occurred to her that she really ought to be more sad or upset than she was. But somehow, with pleasant thoughts of a picnic on a hill, she peacefully drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N:  
So I finally sat down and outlined the rest of the story – I almost can't believe it but the end is in sight! And yeah, Black*Star is a little OOC but the whole story is technically AU, so I'm trying not to worry too much about it ;)

And as always, un-betaed since my husband hates reading romance stories, lol


End file.
